Through The Looking Glass
by Mon Chardonneret
Summary: Five siblings are dumped from their holiday in Germany 2009 into the 1925 WW2 lead up. Not only that but they realise that a fictional story may just be true. Will they ever get home... do they want to? I will try not to make it your typical OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Through The Looking Glass**

Disclaimer – if I owned Edward or Alphonse or even Roy Mustang I would probably spend time with them and not writing fanfic…

NOTE – I'm Australian so I tend to use UK/AUS English instead of US English, so colour instead of color, mum instead of mom and gaol instead of jail… etc sorry if this confuses anyone.

Timeline notes and Age reasoning: – The Conqueror Of Shamballa was set in 1923 when Edward is 18 and Alphonse 13. The Beer Hall Putsch is shown in the movie, and in the ova with the little kids running around in 2005 it says that Edward Elric would be 100, so you can work out that he'd be about 18 in the movie and Alphonse should be 17 but he lost all the time spent in the suit of armour. The series show Edward aging from 11 to 15 so four years passes for Al. 17 minus that four means he is 13. My story starts two years after this when Hitler starts amassing followers from gaol. Hence Edward is about 20 (I think his birthday's in December so maybe 19 ¾ ) and Alphonse is 15.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14th November 1925 – late evening

Two young men, one more a teenager than a man, run for their lives, Nazi soldiers chasing them as they fled the still burning remains of the weapons laboratory that they'd just blown up. Dashing through the heavily forested area they searched for a place to hide until the soldiers had passed. The Nazi party members and supporters had exploded in number since the publishing of Hitler's book 'Mein Kampf' earlier that year, even imprisoned the charismatic man could still do damage. Groups still loyal to him had resumed work and although the Elric brothers had yet to find the scientist or atomic bomb from their world, his work and research was evident in almost all of the labs they had found and destroyed since the Beer Hall Putsch.

"Why on earth -*puff*- do you have to -*huff*- be so over the top brother?" Alphonse gasped as his brother all but dragged him along at such a frantic pace.

Edward turned around to answer, still running full pelt, but before he could respond the ground left his feet and both brothers tumbled down the steep hillside and into the river flowing below.

Their pursuers watched as they disappeared into the icy rapids, before returning to where their lab burned, content in the knowledge that the rebels responsible had perished in the chase.

10 minutes later a very wet and bedraggled pair of brothers hauled themselves up the banks of the river.

"This is all your fault brother!" grumbled Alphonse.

"Shut up Al, I did what was necessary. Teenagers I swear, disrespecting your older brother, the cheek." Edward retorted.

"It's not my fault I'm this age…"

"Enough! Lets see where we've ended up, maybe there's a village or town where we can get some dry clothing and a bed."

The Elric brothers' special brand of luck struck again when they discovered that although they were miles from any civilization, an old abandoned farmhouse stood not too far from the river. While a quick inspection showed no sign of dry clothing, a small bag of rice was still in the pantry and a few blankets and other linens were still in one of the upstairs wardrobes. Edward cooked the rice in the kitchen while Alphonse lit a fire in the hearth of the small living room and hung their heavy coats up to dry first.

Edward had just served up the rice in the small tin travel bowls he kept when a loud thunder-like crack sounded from outside. Edward and Alphonse rushed out to see the dilapidated barn glow a faint blue, illuminating the surrounding area before it faded, leaving no trace it had been there.

"Brother, was that…?"

"Yeah, looked like it Al. Alchemy."

Then the barn collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5th April 2009 – early afternoon

Five siblings sat arguing in the hayloft of the barn that belonged to the quaint little farmhouse where they had decided to take their holiday. The eldest sibling at 20 years old, sat watching her younger siblings with mild interest as the arguing descended into petty name calling. The youngest at only 6 years cheered randomly at the swearing of his older siblings. The middle three, identical twin boys of 18 years and a 16 year old girl fought over the holiday so far.

When the youngest stood up and echoed a particularly rude term the eldest stood, grabbed the 6 year old silencing him and yelled.

"ENOUGH!"

Shocked out of their fight the teens glanced up at their sister who glowered at them.

"If you all hate this vacation so much we can go home right now!"

A sudden chorus of 'no's' and 'we were just kidding' began from the three still seated on the ground.

"All right then, quit complaining. Jeez, I save up to bring you guys out to Germany to practice your German and have a little fun and this is the thanks I get… I should have foisted you off on one of our Aunts or Uncles."

A crash of thunder bellowed out and the youngest buried his head into the eldest's leg whimpering but before any of them could comfort him the barn began to shake.

Gravity seemed to fail as the lighter pieces of hay floated up to eye height and their limbs seemed to weigh just that little bit less. The barn around them began to glow an eerie blue colour and all noise seem to cease for a moment. Then the world seemed to rush upon them, another loud crack sounded and the blue faded in a sudden rush of black and all five siblings fainted dead away as the barn collapsed around them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first FMA fic. Please let me know how it stacks up so far...


	2. PETITION PART 2

Hey – Readers (No I'm not dead though not from Uni's lack of trying), earlier I posted a petition I had seen on several other stories. I want to reassure everyone that I have backed up all my stories and if they do block me here I have a mediaminer . org account under the same name and a ficwad account under ElricFanGirl which I will start posting under. I really don't want to leave fanfiction . net as the site is easy to use and attractively set out, the community is supportive and the review culture is stronger than other sites and archives. If you agree with the (what I've seen as) general consensus – being that they should have a rating (MA or X… etc) to cover lemons and other fics that aren't currently covered by their rules as of '02.

I suggest that everyone with an account and stories who support lemon writers; post the petition with their penname at the bottom, as a chapter in all their stories. I would go one further and suggest everyone who uses this site make an account (if you don't have one already) and post a story called

"(Your penname here) Supports all fanfiction"

into your favourite category - multiple categories if you can! - under the M rating!

As the only chapter simply write a message of support for lemon writers and any others who may find themselves shafted by the current ratings. Border your message with a spacer like so.

(Your Message Here)

As your summary for the story simply say : 'Save our stories, Save our site, Fanfiction writers unite!'

(Doctor Seuss or poet - I am not!)

Pass the message on – publish a story of support and together we can cover every fandom and show the moderators that lemons and other mature stories are supported by the users of this site and an increased or new rating is worthwhile!


End file.
